


Dark Encounters

by IvyBlooms



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Human!Ciel, M/M, Multi, Romance, SebaCiel - Freeform, collection, demon!ciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyBlooms/pseuds/IvyBlooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Drabble/Oneshot/Ficlet collection for Kuroshitsuji. Sweet fluff, dark humor, and lustful romance, it's all here. New pieces to be added whenever I write them or receive a request. Please note that the main pairing for many of these pieces is SebaCiel but other pairings are likely to make an appearance too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This particular drabble takes place quite a few years after S2 so yes...Ciel is a demon.

Ciel watched with dull eyes as the polished black box was lifted and stuffed with care into a carriage by two buff men with equally blank stares. Ciel recognized those gazes as ones that had seen death far too many times for one life; Ciel could see they matched his own. The men were sent by Undertaker that morning to collect the remains and make sure they were transported to the burial site in a timely and efficient manner as the service started at noon sharp. Ciel popped open his silver pocket watch and gave a slight "tsk" as he noticed it was already half eleven.

"We should be going, Sebastian." Ciel sighed, snapping the watch closed and shoving it back into his pocket. "The service starts at noon and I don't want to be late."

The elegantly tall man dressed in black beside him remained silent but Ciel could see an affirmative glint in his crimson eyes. The two males disappeared into the darkness of the shrubs they'd been hiding behind.

XXXX

Ciel had lost count of how many funerals he had attended over his lifetime but he could guess that it was far more than any normal human was forced to experience. He had not been present for his precious parents' burial but even so, the list had to be miles long by this point. Humans were so fragile and their lives so pathetically short in comparison to other creatures which inhabited their plain, Ciel felt a soft throb where his heart once beat and he recalled that he too used to be one of those fragile humans that had to fret over every bruise and be anxious over every fever.

"The service is about to start, Young Master." The familiarity of that voice shook Ciel from his thoughts. "We should sit in the back."

Ciel nodded his agreement and the two slipped in through the church doors unnoticed, taking the last two seats available seats in the very back of the stuffy chapel. It was the middle of summer and the July heat bore down upon the tiny stone church with a vengeance, almost as if it were attempting to boil the attendees alive. Temperature didn't bother Ciel much these days as his body had learned to regulate its internal heating and cooling without any outside elements. Still, he could tell the heat must have been nearly unbearable for the humans as they shifted uncomfortably in the wooden pews and fanned themselves obnoxiously with large feathered fans.

"The heat certainly is awful today." A middle aged woman complained in the next row. She fanned her damp face with sapphire peacock feathers and sighed in frustration. "Lady Elizabeth couldn't have passed on a worse day. I hope this heat doesn't affect the corpse, she was such a beautiful woman, even with her age and illness."

"Don't be morbid, Amelia." The woman's husband hissed.

Ciel's visible eye narrowed at the back of the woman's blonde head as she sighed and took to fanning herself again. He had seen this particular woman in Elizabeth's presence many times over the years. She was her seamstress and had always spoken to Elizabeth with the utmost respect and admiration. However, Ciel could hear the underlying jealous seeping into the seamstress' tone.

Ciel turned away from the woman and locked gazes with the pastor as he approached the podium and began the sermon. It was quick and to the point, exactly how Elizabeth would have wanted it. The priest made mention of Elizabeth's great management of the Funtom company after her cousin's abrupt disappearance. He praised her devotion to the charities she supported through Funtom and how she had given her entire life to running the company, so much so that she had never taken a husband or mothered any children of her own. Elizabeth was succeeded only by a handful of servants and an elderly sheep dog that she kept as her only companion in her final years. When all was said and done, the priest led the entirety of the service out about a mile to a secluded patch of green where a hole had already been dug and the sleek black box had been lowered inside. With a few more standard prayers, the hole was filled and the group of gatherers slowly drifted away with talk of fancy dinners and inheritances.

Ciel was left at the grave site, the sun beginning to set and blanketing the area in a soft pink hue. Ciel stared hard at the engraved stone and sucked in a soft breath, knowing that Sebastian's fine ears had heard.

"She lived a long life." Ciel finally said. "Do you think…do you think it was a happy one, though?"

Sebastian gave his master a sidelong glance before shrugging. "Lady Elizabeth was always very difficult to read but I can only assume she did." It was all he could offer his little master in terms of solace. He never cared much for the squealing child that always seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments. He did have to admit that the young girl had grown into quite the matured woman. Still, he hadn't cared enough to monitor her the way Ciel had; visiting her once a day and watching for hours at a time on some occasions.

"Elizabeth took over my company after I…left. She was so young and inexperienced, so much responsibility was forced onto her. Do you think she resented me for it?" Ciel asked, his voice calm and sounding only mildly curious.

"I don't believe she did, Young Master." Sebastian answered firmly. "Lady Elizabeth adored you and would have done anything if it pleased you. I rather think she was overjoyed to have been chosen to take over the company after your departure. She was determined to make you proud."

"She never married or had any children though."

Sebastian nodded. "I believe that was by Lady Elizabeth's own choice and had nothing to do with her responsibilities to Funtom. If you recall, Young Master, Lady Elizabeth had countless suitors approach her concerning marriage over the years but she turned every one of them away."

Ciel gave a sardonic smirk and placed a soft white rose down upon the fresh dirt. "Perhaps that too was my fault. She could not find happiness with another man because she was always secretly hoping that I would return to her."

"That is possible." Sebastian did not deny this.

Ciel brushed his fingers over the smooth surface of the stone that had been handcrafted by Undertaker at his request.

Ciel brushed his fingers over the smooth surface of the stone that had been handcrafted by Undertaker at his request; he had to admit it was some of the shinigami's finest work, a finely polished slab of marble with intricate winding gold embellishments dancing over its surface and crafting its way around the softly carved wording. Ciel just knew that Elizabeth would have approved of such an elegant stone for her grave.

"It was a quick and peaceful death." Sebastian murmured to his little lord. "The coroner said it was of natural causes and that she slipped away in her sleep." His gaze fell upon the young boy beside him in a questioning manner. Despite having spent many years with his young master, Sebastian could never quite understand how the boy had not come to part with his human morals.

Ciel's eyes shifted to meet Sebastian's and the two were locked in each other's intense stare, neither willing to be the first to submit. It didn't take long before Sebastian leaned down and captured the boy's mouth in a tender kiss that surprised even Ciel.

Ciel felt the demon's fingers crawl up his arm in an elegant slither, like that of a snake making its way to its prey. The gloved digits stroked their satin flesh over the adolescents soft cheek and Ciel pulled back with a gasp. He stared up into those ruby eyes and saw no remorse; he was never remorseful, of course.

Ciel frowned and gave the butler a biting reprimand. "Do you really think here is the most appropriate place for such acts of passion?"

Sebastian covered his smirking mouth with a single gloved hand. "My apologies, Young Master, you are most correct. It has just been so long since those eyes have not been focused upon that woman."

Ciel gave the butler a scolding look. "My eyes have always been focused on you, demon."

Sebastian gave another wiry smirk and allowed his fingers to stray into the boy's hair, sifting them through the fine softness of it. "You forget the hours upon hours you would leave me alone while you snuck away to that woman's house, watching her preform daily mundane tasks. It was most frustrating, Young Master." The butler's fingers tightened in the boy's hair and he gave an irked hiss at the sudden sharp pain.

"Is that jealousy I'm hearing, Sebastian?" Ceil jested snidely as he felt the fingers tightened even more. "How unbecoming of a butler, being jealous of whom his master spends his time with."

"Yes, as a butler it is most unbecoming and even a deplorable emotion." Sebastian's lips curved into a sly smile. "But as a lover, it is only natural."

Ciel swallowed hard at that word and felt his pale cheeks heat with a warmth that he knew was easily visible to the demon who had him in his grasp. After so many years, Ciel's ears still had not become accustomed to that word, that word which always brought color to his cheeks and strong throb in his chest.

Sebastian gave a deep chuckle, releasing the boy's fine hair. "You are finally all mine." He whispered, knowing perfectly well that Ciel could hear the sultry words.

"Silly demon, I have always been yours."

Sebastian gave a swift lick of his rosy lips and leaned down, placing his mouth over his young master's, the two sharing a deep sweetness that had been long overdue.


	2. Demons Of Our Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This drabble may not be for the faint of heart and there is a bit of gore involved.  
> Note: This drabble also takes place post S2.

“This is disgusting, Sebastian.” Ciel snapped with distaste as his gaze fell upon the young female bound and gagged to his bed. She was young, barely fifteen, with soft brown ringlets that framed her flushed face and stuck unappealing to her dampened forehead. Her bright blue eyes shined up at Ciel, begging to be released as tear after tear leaked down her cheeks and it made him sick.

  
“Something wrong, Young Master?” Sebastian asked with a sly grin as he stroked a single gloved finger over her petal pink lips.

  
“Did you just pluck this girl off the nearest street corner?” Ciel asked bluntly, glaring at his demon butler, one cobalt sphere flashing a dangerous red. “I do not accept unwilling prey.”

  
“I assure you, Young Master, that Miss Evangeline was quite willing when I propositioned her earlier this evening. I promised her a night she would never forget along with the death of her drunkard father.” Sebastian’s sharp orbs gave an instant pulse, his fangs slipped from their sheath and glistened in the soft basking of moonlight. “Won’t you indulge, Young Master? It’s been so long since your last meal.”

  
Ciel felt his stomach churn as the girl struggled, Sebastian lowering his lips upon her unwilling ones. “Did you complete our end of the contract?”

  
Sebastian paused in his assault and wiped a stray tear from the girl’s eye. “She watched as I ripped his beating heart from his chest and fed it to the dog.”

  
Ciel blanched at the graphic description and felt his uneasiness double; White orbs danced through his vision and his stomach gave a lurch. “Was she satisfied?”

  
“I can only assume that her laughter was that of joy and not madness, Young Master.” Sebastian practically purred. “Now, come join me.” He added with a crook of his finger.

  
The young demon swallowed hard, feeling his hands start to shake. The girl’s frightened eyes met his and Ciel felt a deep seed of shame being sewn into his being. Never before had Ciel truly felt shame in his life, he had always forbade himself from allowing such an emotion to breach his carefully crafted persona. There was so much for Ciel Phantomhive to be shameful for and many more now that his lifespan had unexpectantly extended far beyond what had originally been in his plans.

  
“Why do you hesitate, Young Master?” Sebastian pressed almost teasingly. “You’ve never been this anxious when it came to your meals before.”

  
Ciel gave a deep sigh before slowly stepping up to his butler and sitting beside the girl. By this point she was howling through the gag, eyes panicked and dyed red where vessels had burst. The whole scene made Ciel sick, he could hear her muffled begging through the rag in her mouth.

  
“Demons must always follow through with their contracts, Young Master. It would be disgraceful otherwise.” Sebastian coached as he pet the girl’s downy hair. “You would lose face with our brethren.”  
Ciel practically gagged. “Demons have no honor, least of all our brethren. You are the only exception.”

  
Sebastian chuckled deeply. “I am deeply honored by my Young Master’s opinion of me, however my actions have not always been this,” He paused, eyes flashing to the crying girl, then back, “admirable.” He finished with a fine tuned smirk.

  
“No matter. I care not for your past or how you conducted yourself before you came into my service.” And this was the truth. Many times Ciel had considered questioning Sebastian on his previous contractors or his previous living conditions but had always denied himself the intimacy that would come with such knowledge of his butler. Now…well, now things were different. “All that matters now is that you act in such a manner that is appropriate of the Phantomhive name.”

  
“You’re far too kind, Young Master.” Sebastian cooed. “But I must express my deep concern over your nourishment intake. You haven’t fed in months, my little lord.” Ciel leaned into the warm hand that cupped his small cheeks and sighed, understanding completely where the butler was going with this string of talk. “You must feast on this girl. We have done as the contract demanded. The father is dead yet she still lives.”

  
“A life for a life…the most basic form of contract there is among our kind.” Ciel groaned. “How pathetically boring.”

  
“Perhaps,” Sebastian admitted, giving his little lord a lingering kiss upon his small lips. “but we must be demons of our word.”

  
Ciel knew he was right, no matter how distasteful the actual act may be, the two of them were demons that upheld a most strict policy of service; to them, their contracts were as binding as steel chains.

  
Ciel placed a small palm on either side of the shivering girl’s face and stared deeply into those pools of azure, his pupils shrank rapidly and the irises flashed a rich crimson, zeroing in on the prey that squirmed uselessly beneath his tiny body. As soon as he saw it, the shining strand of a soul, the rest went quickly. The boy ripped and tore through the girl’s shrieking agony, through painful memory after painful memory, past the black scarred inner walls of her shattered mind, and finally to this source of this glowing thread. He ripped the thing straight from its warm cocoon, licking his lips hungrily, and devouring it whole. It went down smoothly like a puree and left a bitter taste in his mouth. The soul was far too tarnished and black to be considered a good feed but after months of restraint, Ciel was happy to have a fully belly again.

  
“Very good, Young Master.” His butler praised with a fairly sly smirk. He slipped two fingers into his coat pocket and produced a fresh white handkerchief, wiping away the unsightly remains from the boy’s mouth and face. “Still a bit messy, however.”

  
Ciel sighed and brushed the hand away. “Let us bathe, Sebastian. It has been a long day.” He rose from the bed and began stripping himself until he was bare. Noticing that his butler had remained still on the bed, Ciel smirked and reached forward, running slender fingers against the demon’s cheek. “Have you gone deaf, Sebastian?”

  
Sebastian gave a drowsy blink of his eyes before meeting his master’s gaze with a small smile. “Not at all, Young Master. I was simply awestruck by those gorgeous cheeks of yours.”

  
Ciel disappeared into the bathroom with a slam of the door but not before snarling. “You can clean up that mess before you even think about touching my _cheeks_!”

  
Sebastian frowned at that but couldn’t help the chuckle that broke through his steely lips before turning to clear away the meaty remains of his master’s meal.


	3. Shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: This drabble takes place shortly after Sebastian and Ciel first form their contract.  
> This drabble is also unedited so please excuse any typos.

There had been many times in Sebastian’s life where he had considered breaking his contracts and simply taking what had been promised to him ahead of schedule. The temptation that came with a delectable soul was risky and quite dangerous; like waving a warm honeyed ham in the face of a starving man, the concept was much the same for Sebastian. He would go decades in between feedings and sometimes longer if a rewarding enough contract was not presented to him. Sebastian had always prided himself on his meal choices because only the best of the best managed to worm its way into his awaiting belly.  
Yes, Sebastian had always thought to betray his contractors as many of them began to lose value with time. Each one growing darker and a bit more foul as the days passed until eventually the contract became far more work than the feast. So yes, Sebastian had, on many occasions, chosen to break his contracts early and collect his promised goods, feasting upon what little he could salvage. But…not this time. No, not this one.

  
“Young Master, it is nearly two in the morning.” Sebastian called to the young boy leaning over his desk and studying a pile of documents intensely. “I put you to bed a long while ago.”

  
The boy’s eyes darted up at him and flashed angrily, his ink pen looking as if it were about to snap clasped in those tiny fingers. “You did not put me to bed, demon.” He snarled viciously, “And I could not fall asleep, not that it’s any of your concern.” He mumbled harshly after. “Besides, these documents needed looking over before being mailed off tomorrow.”

  
Sebastian approached the snarly child’s desk cautiously, hands raised almost in surrender. “I see. Does the Young Master wish for some warm milk to help him sleep then?”

  
The boy glared hotly and chucked his fountain pen like one would a dart, directly at the demon’s face. Sebastian caught the flying weapon between his two fingers and examined it closely before giving the child a brief smirk. “Now, Young Master, that’s hardly very noble behavior. I should think it may have something to do with your exhaustion from lack of sleep.”

  
“E-exhaustion?!” The boy sputtered in outrage. “I am not exhausted! If anything I am frustrated at my servant’s lack of obedience and ability to pick up on subtle hints! Go away, Sebastian!”

  
Sebastian frowned at the boy as he placed the pen back in its rightful place beside a stack of papers. “Young Master, I must insist that you retire for the night. You have an early appointment with Sir Clarence to discuss a trading agreement. It would be must unfortunate if you made a blunder because you were so weary from your late night document reading.”

  
Sebastian almost smiled as the child scanned his mind for something to say. In all his lifetime, which reached far beyond any of the recorded history which cluttered the humans’ bookshelves and libraries, Sebastian had never had a master quite as unique as this one. Never had he had a master that was so intriguing to him that he mourned the day he would be forced to follow through with the contract and devour him. Never. And it excited him far more than he knew it should. Demons were not meant to take interest in their souls the same way humans were not supposed to form attachments to their carrots. It was strange and abnormal, something to be frowned upon and mocked by his brethren if they should ever find out. But they wouldn’t.

  
“I wish to stay up a bit longer, Sebastian.” The boy growled warmly, almost as if asking permission of the butler to remain awake. “That room…it’s cold.”

  
Sebastian cleared away the papers cluttering the desk and organized them into a neat pile at the corner. “Come, Young Master. I shall turn up the fire for you and gather some extra blankets from the linen closet.”

  
“That’s not what I meant, Sebastian.” The boy snapped, Sebastian turned in surprise at the waver he heard in his master’s tiny voice. “It’s so cold in there and the shadows…they mock me. They cover every inch of that foul room and dance across the walls, laughing at me. They think I’m scared of them, they think I fear them.”

  
Sebastian paused, momentarily tongue-tied and ignorant of what to say to the child concerning these disturbing rambles. “The shadows, my lord?” He settled on questioning softly.

  
“They are everywhere in this damn manor, Sebastian. Everywhere I turn, every room. I can’t escape them.” The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned away from his butler, taking to gazing out his office window overlooking the vast gardens of the manor.

  
Sebastian felt compelled to assure the boy that such things did not exist. There were no shadows mocking him in the dark, nothing of the sort dwelled in the Phantomhive estate or anywhere aside from the stressed mind of a frightened child. He knew such a comment would likely prove unhelpful in this case though and only assist in angering his little master.

  
“Perhaps these shadows remain because you are simply not frightening enough, Young Master.” Sebastian answered.

  
The boy turned away from the window and peered up at his tall butler now spot lighted in silvery moonlight. “What do you mean?” He asked accusingly.

  
“I mean that a little human such as yourself would do nothing to scare away such frightful beasts.” Sebastian explained, reminding himself that his ten year old master may very well still believe in the scary monsters that skulked under the beds of children and snatched them away in the night. “Perhaps someone a bit more intimidating simply needs to…step in.”

  
The boy stared at his butler for a long while, completely silent. He seemed to be considering something very important and Sebastian merely smiled reassuringly down at him. A single sparkling blue eye finally blinked and brightened as the child apparently came to a decision.

  
“This is an order, Sebastian. You shall sleep in my room until further notice.” The boy demanded stonily. “But none of the other servants are to know of this arrangement.”

  
Sebastian smirked and took his master’s small hand into his much larger one. “Of course, Young Master. What sort of butler would I be if I disclosed your personal business to others.”  
“A despicable one.” The boy said. “Now let us retire.”

  
Sebastian led the child back to his room and relit the dwindling fire, poking it thoroughly before it was roaring and warming the chilled room to a comfortable toasty degree. Sebastian’s little master had already crawled back into his bed and covered himself with the soft covers. However, the child had scooted to the far right side of the large bed and left the opposite side open and the cover turned down as if silently inviting another to join him.

  
Sebastian couldn’t help the small chuckle which broke through his lips but quickly covered it with a cough when he saw the boy’s mismatched eyes bore into him. Acting upon the unspoken command, Sebastian slipped off his black jacket, laying it over the padded armchair beside the bed and kicked off his polished shoes, lining them up just beneath the edge. Sebastian met his master’s eyes as he slid under the covers and leaned up on his elbow.

  
“Have the shadows gone, Young Master?” Sebastian asked curiously when he noticed the boy’s eyes staying trained on him.

  
The little master’s eyes seemed to scan the room hurriedly before landing back on his butler. “They seem to have retreated for now.” He answered calmly.

  
“That’s good to hear. Do you think you will be able to rest more easily now, my young lord?”

  
“I believe so.” The boy replied drowsily. “But you are still t-to stay the remainder of the night and for every night for…for the foreseeable…f-future.” The boy was gone the second he finished the order and Sebastian chuckled quietly.

  
The demon waited a minute before reaching over and petting his young lord’s soft hair, relishing in the feathery feel to it and wishing he could do this when the little one was awake. Unconsciously, the child gave a soft groan and rolled into the butler’s chest, snuggling into the freshly laundered button down shirt. Sebastian felt as if his smile would break his face as it crept across and strained his muscles.

  
No, never had he considered breaking this contract early. His master was far too interesting…and far too cute to ever contemplate such a disgraceful act.


	4. A Legitimate Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demonic etiquette and Sebastian’s true name is explored in this drabble. This could be seen as romantic SebaCiel or it could be interpreted as platonic SebaCiel, whatever floats your boat. Please enjoy and I do apologize for taking such a long and unexpected break from dabbling in this collection.  
> Please excuse any typos.

“What is your name?” Ciel asked nonchalantly one afternoon after his warm tea and fresh snack cakes had been delivered. They were placed strategically on one of Sebastian’s elegant silver serving carts on top of decorative white doilies that, for some reason, the demon seemed quite fond of using.

Ciel grabbed one of the cakes from the pile that Sebastian set on his desk and bit into it. He sighed as he tasted the sharpness of lemon; it was one of his favorite confections that Sebastian made.

Sebastian peered at Ciel quizzically as he readied the tea, pouring the steaming liquid into the delicate china that Lao had brought back from his homeland as a Christmas present one year. While Lao was never someone Ciel enjoyed entertaining or inviting into his home, he always had to admit that the asian man had refined taste and gave beautifully extravagant gifts.

Sebastian passed a cup across the surface of Ciel’s desk and tidied up his cart before turning back to Ciel to give an answer to the young master's rather bizarre question.

“My name is Sebastian Michaelis, young master.” Sebastian answered simply, pressing his hands firmly to either side of his thighs and gazing down at his child master, he appeared to be the epitome of professionalism.

Ciel shook his head, “No, what is your true name. The name you bore before coming into my service.” He clarified.

Sebastian, again, seemed confused at the question but quickly smoothed out his facial features, once again donning a sleek and composed expression. “I had no name before I was brought into your service, young master.”

Ciel sipped at his tea before taking another large bite of his lemon cake, savoring the moistness of the baked good and sweetness of the day’s tea. Sebastian truly had outdone himself.

“Certainly even demons must have a common name with which other demons may address them by.” Ciel insisted, finding the entire idea of bearing no name to be silly.

Sebastian smirked darkly in the way that Ciel knew meant he was amused at his own expense. Feeling a spark of irritation, Ciel knew the demon was close to igniting anger within him. “Answer me, Sebastian. That is an order. Explain yourself.”

If anything, the demon’s smirk only reached wider as he gave a deep bow and apologized, “My most humblest apologies, young master. I am unused to explaining such things to others as it is usually common knowledge among my species and my former contractors never bothered to ask. Please allow me to explain demon tradition.” Sebastian cleared his throat, one pristinely white gloved hand curled in front of his mouth. “You see, young master, demons rarely associate with one another unless it has become an absolute necessity, therefore we do not require names like humans do when we are not under contract.”

“So you mean to tell me that demons are nameless unless contracted to a human?” Ciel asked curiously, finding the concept both fascinating and very strange. “Your kind does not believe in titles?”

“More like titles and names are unnecessary.” Sebastian explained, “Demons prefer living in solitude, in our private corners of Hell where we are unbothered by others. There is no need for a name when there is no one to use it. Thus, demons only receive names when they form a contract with a human, as I have done. Bearing a name is essential when living amongst humans.”

Ciel nodded along, he understood now. “So the demons who have been named in myths and religions, those are names given to them by humans then?”

Sebastian nodded his his head once, ebony locks brushing against the collar of his pressed dress shirt. “Indeed. The demons named in human religious text and myth were all given their titles by your kind. Beelzebub and Asmodeus reside in Hell today, scorning the names they are known by on earth.”

“Scorn? And why is that?”

“To be named is to be claimed, that is the saying we demons live by. We take great pride in not carrying a name or title and to be tagged by humans is to be owned by them, something which is a great insult.” Sebastian’s eyes flickered a quick crimson before reverting back to their natural rusty maroon.  
Ciel found the passion in his demon’s eyes unsettling and, mostly, unexpected. Sebastian rarely if ever showed any disdain towards his station in life as the servant of a human child, if anything he only ever seemed to display subtle amusement at being forced to take orders from a weak mortal boy of thirteen years. Sebastian had never appeared bitter or disgusted but perhaps the demon’s facade as a butler had grown too thick and Ciel could no longer recognize the signals of such emotions from Sebastian.

“Do you scorn your name?” Ciel asked the question that had been itching at him. While it was understandable that a prideful demon such as Sebastian would take being chained by a human as a critical blow to his ego, it never really dawned on Ciel to consider this as he ordered the demon to complete his daily tasks over the years.

“Of course.” Sebastian answered without a hint of hesitance, “All contracted demons do.”

Ciel had expected this answer and ignored the sting he felt in his chest in order to continue with his next question. “Then do you despise me?”

“No.” Again, without delay, Sebastian answered honestly.

Ciel had not been expecting that. Meeting Sebastian’s intense gaze, Ciel challenged, “Why not? I am the human child that dared to name you, to chain a demon, so why then do you not hold me in contempt?”

“Do you wish that I did, young master?” Sebastian stance had slackened, taking on a more relaxed pose but that was not saying much when it came to the butler. Sebastian always appeared rigid and stiff like a board. “Do you long for me to hate you?”

“I desire no such thing.” Ciel denied vehemently. “I am merely unused to the bewildering way in which your mind works and the ways of your species.”

Sebastian seemed unconvinced but said no more on the matter, instead he took a step closer to the young earl’s work desk, adopting a calming aura which transferred to Ciel almost automatically. The boy grew quiet as Sebastian stared down at his tiny form nestled in his padded chair.

“I do not hate you, my lord. That is impossible for you are far too amusing and adorable for me to harbor such a harsh emotion towards you.” Sebastian smirked as Ciel bristled at his description but continued onward despite the boy’s annoyance, “And I do scorn the name you have given me but not for the reason you seem to believe.”

Ciel remained silent and so Sebastian took the opportunity to catch his young master unaware. Rounding the desk at a pace undetectable by human eyes, Sebastian pressed his front flush against the tall back of Ciel’s chair, laying his hands gently on the boy’s small shoulders and applying hardly any pressure at all.

Ciel jumped at the quickness but settled instantly when he felt Sebastian’s gloved hands touching him. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack, demon?”

Sebastian chuckled, “My apologies, young master. I forgot myself for a moment.”

“Explain what you mean, Sebastian.” Ciel demanded as he leaned back into his chair, craining his neck to peer into Sebastian’s face.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly down at his struggling master and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, a silent promise to do as asked. “I will admit that when I first came into your service a mere three years ago, my pride was wounded and I did hold a certain amount of resentment over the fact that I had been summoned by a human child. But after seeing the beauty cased inside you, young master, all those negative emotions fled and I was overcome with an excitement that I had not experienced in a very long time. I was the most fortunate of my kind to exist in that moment because I would one day be granted the privilege of tasting your precious soul.” Sebastian spoke with such emotion that Ciel was reeling.

The demon always got a sort of faraway whimsical look in his eyes as he spoke of the wonders and mysteries that made up Ciel’s soul, his voice always dropping low with desire to sample a taste, if only to tide him over until the fateful day when his master’s revenge would finally be completed and he would be allowed the full meal.

“You speak of me with such,” Ciel paused as he searched for the proper words, “Admiration and awe.” He finally said, “And yet you say you scorn the name which I have given you.”

“Just because you have a wondrously pure and beautiful soul does not make the humiliation of being tagged any less demeaning.” Sebastian laughed though his words were harsh, “But you have once again misunderstood, my lord.”

Ciel slammed his small fist on his desk and stomped his foot on the ground beneath which he, much to his own private embarrassment, could hardly reach. “Then speak plainly, Sebastian! What do you mean?”

Sebastian sighed in exasperation as if he had been patiently explaining his reasoning a hundred times to a distracted child. “Young master, you know how much I dislike canines.”

“Well yes, but I hardly see what that has to do w-” Ciel paused mid sentence and there was silence. And then Ciel was laughing.

The boy was laughing so hard, harder than he had in three years, and it was genuine, belly aching, laughing. Ciel grabbed at his desk to balance himself and wiped at the corners of his eyes where small tears had gathered. He brushed the wetness away and tried to calm himself down. It wasn’t until after Ciel had recollected his composure that he found Sebastian planted back where he had been standing before on the other side of Ciel’s desk, softly glaring at his master.

“Honestly, Sebastian,” Ciel sighed, “And you call humans petty?”

“It is a legitimate qualm, young master.” Sebastian insisted, although there was hardly any fire behind his words and Ciel could spot the humor dancing in his eyes.

Ciel leaned back in his chair and waved his hand at his servant, a signal for dismissal. “Go and attend to your other duties, I’m sure my inquisitiveness has already taken you away from important tasks that need your attention.”

Sebastian gave his usual smile and gave a deep bow before then exiting with his serving cart as quietly as he had come. Ciel watched him go as the door clicked shut the boy couldn’t help a soft chuckle as he thought back on Sebastian’s words.

  
“Honestly,” Ciel spoke to himself, “For a demon to be so upset over being named after a dog, how odd.”

 ****  



	5. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves. I was seriously thinking about little Sieglinde earlier today and I just really love her so I had to dedicate a piece in this collection to her and her relationship with our favorite brat, Ciel. I was also thinking about how painful her healing process must have been after she came to England and began etiquette lessons with Sebastian so I wanted to write about that as well. It can't be easy to try and reverse what was done to her feet and they never really addressed that in the manga so I touched on that a little bit.
> 
> This drabble (one-shot more like) is Ciel/Sieglinde but there is nothing 'hardcore' about it. Just a cute little puppy-love crush.
> 
> Please excuse any typos.

Sieglinde’s feet ached terribly as she hobbled across Ciel’s extravagant library, a stack of books piled atop her head. Her lesson today was all about balance and posture, something she had very little practice with considering her previously crippled condition. Her feet were recovering but it was a slow process and they still pained her if she spent too much time on them but Sebastian was ruthless in his tutoring. When Sieglinde had complained of sharp pains just twenty minutes earlier, Sebastian had brushed it off and demanded she perform an extra three laps around the library due to her poor form. It had been extremely painful and her eyes began to water as she wobbled around for the third and final lap. 

Ciel was watching from a corner of the library, a book of poetry balanced on his lap and a cup of steaming tea nursed in his hand. Sieglinde had hoped that Ciel’s presence today would curb Sebastian’s cruelty, that he would speak up on her behalf when Sebastian went to raise that wicked riding crop at her but alas, Ciel had remained completely silent during his time there and Sieglinde now nursed not only sore feet but two welted palms as well. She had never faced such physical brutality in Germany. Not since they’d bound her feet. 

“Head up, lady Sieglinde.” Sebastian coached from his position beside Ciel, he was refilling the young master’s tea dutifully. “Your posture is growing lax again.”

Sieglinde had half a mind to tell him exactly where he could shove his posture but the last time she had, Sebastian had given her a rather generous homework assignment of three hundred lines stating ‘I will show respect to my tutor and act in a manner appropriate of my rank’. It had taken her all night to finish; she even had to skip dinner. 

Instead, Sieglinde bit her lip and straightened her back, lifting her chin up. The books slid slightly across her smooth hair but otherwise remained in place, thankfully. She’d only dropped the books once today and she found that to be a vast improvement to the other times when she’d collapsed, tripped, and dumped the books from her head on multiple occasions. 

“I’d say she’s improving, Sebastian.” Sieglinde heard Ciel muse as he sipped at his tea. Boys got all the luck. They didn’t have to walk around with books on their heads for hours on end.

Sebastian nodded, “I agree, young master. But lady Sieglinde still has a long way to go before she is worthy of being seen in society.”

“You’re so harsh, Sebastian.” Ciel chuckled.

Sieglinde couldn’t believe the nerve of that bratty little nobleman! Laughing at her agony as if it were some amusing show! 

Quickening her pace so that she could finally return to the comfort of Wolfram’s company and have him procure some ice for her feet, Sieglinde did not notice the bent edge of the rug and snagged herself on it, causing her to tumble downward to the floor. She felt the impact of the five leather bound books strike her body and she groaned. Her feet were burning like they were on fire, sharp shooting tendrils of pain throbbing through them. Tears finally broke through and began dripping down her face. Oh, her feet hurt so much! And her hands stung awfully.

Sebastian was at her side in an instant, unburying her from the pile of books and lifting her into a sitting position. His hands were warm and gentle, strangely enough.

“Lady Sieglinde, are you alright?” The butler asked calmly.

Sieglinde didn’t think she could answer without losing control of herself and sobbing like a child. She just wanted Wolfram to put her to bed. She was so tired of being in pain all day and no one seemed to care that these so called ‘helpful’ tutoring lessons left her with hours of suffering. 

“I-I would like to rest for a while.” Sieglinde stuttered, tears continuing to pour down her cheeks.

“Sebastian, look at her feet!” Ciel exclaimed abruptly.

Sieglinde, taken aback, gazed down at her own feet and saw that during her fall, her shoes had been flung off and left her stocking clad appendages exposed. Her creamy white stockings had been torn at the toes and spots were dyed red from, what could only be, blood. Sieglinde gasped at the sight. She hadn’t even noticed the blisters had burst during her lesson.

“Lady Sieglinde, please accept my most humblest apologies for this severe oversight.” Sebastian bowed his head low, his voice so sincere that Sieglinde couldn’t bring herself to doubt it. “I was not monitoring your medical conditioning as closely as I should have and I accept full responsibility for your injury. Please allow me to treat your feet before infection takes hold.”

The dark butler did not wait for a response before he had swiftly scooped Sieglinde up from the floor and carried her over to a plush green sofa situated near the fireplace of the library. Sebastian placed her on it and arranged her feet to be propped up comfortably on a pillow before disappearing with a quick bow to retrieve some medical supplies.

Ciel had placed himself next to Sieglinde’s injured feet on the sofa and stared at her intently. She didn’t understand why he gazed at her so accusingly.

“What?” She snapped shortly.

Ciel reached into his pocket and produced a soft blue handkerchief, extending it to her. “Wipe your face, you look a mess. A lady must always be presentable, even when she is in pain.” He lectured mildy.

Sieglinde snatched the cloth from Ciel and mopped up her tears and blew her nose. For a second, she considered chucking it back at the Earl’s face for being so insensitive, surely his appalled expression would dull her pain a bit, but when Sebastian reentered the room, she thought better of it and crumpled it up in her hand to hang on to.

“I’ve sent word to Wolfram about your injury and he should be returning to the mansion within the hour. He ventured into town with the other servants.” Sebastian explained brusquely as he kneeled down beside the pair of children. “Please excuse me, lady Sieglinde, but I’ll need to remove your stockings.”

Without waiting for her approval, Sebastian began tearing the bottom of her stockings until her bloodied feet were exposed to the chill air of the library. Sieglinde so despised looking at her own feet as they were still bent awkwardly from the binding and were not at all cute like other girls’ feet were. Looking at them now though, they looked as if they’d been through some horrible ordeal. Blisters from weeks of tutoring lessons with Sebastian had burst and bled, leaving her small feet slick and bathed in crimson. The appendages were also swollen at least twice their size. They looked absolutely horrendous. 

Blushing, Sieglinde tried to pull them away as Sebastian’s delicate hands started prodding at them with a damp cloth but the butler held firmly to her ankles and fixed her with a kind look.

“Please keep still. I know this is painful but I have to clean the wounds before they become infected.” The butler ordered smoothly, his voice somehow soothing and a stark contrast to the harshness of his tone when he was tutoring her.

Sebastian got to work wiping the blood from her feet and although it was only water, her wounds stung like the fires of hell were licking at them.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Ciel demanded, “Why didn’t you tell Sebastian how bad your injuries were?”

Angered and in pain, Sieglinde snarled, “I did! Just today while you were leisurely drinking tea and watching me suffer, I said I was in pain and was punished for it like a miscreant child!” It occurred to Sieglinde only a moment later that she had slipped back into her native german tongue. She feared momentarily that Sebastian would produce his frightening riding crop from some hiding place to correct her but no such thing happened and instead, Sebastian continued dabbing at her wounds.

“I’m afraid that was my doing, lady Sieglinde. I was not paying enough attention to your needs. The young master entrusted your health and safety to me and I severely overestimated your healing process. I apologize, once again, for this oversight.”

Sieglinde considered the butler’s apology and noted the sparkling hint of guilt in Ciel’s blue eyes. “We all make mistakes.” She responded most humbly, “I do hope that these injuries will award me a few days of leisure time and rest, though?”

Sebastian chuckled darkly and flashed his mischievous eyes up at her, “Why, of course. These wounds will take at least a week’s time to heal completely.” Tossing the red colored cloth into a bucket that he’d brought along, Sebastian pulled out some bandages and began tediously wrapping Sieglinde’s feet ever so gently. The way the butler handled her reminded Sieglinde of how Wolfram used to treat her feet after the binding; gently, delicately, and slowly as if a touch too rough would snap them in half. 

After the slow process of wrapping up her wounded feet was done, Sebastian carried Sieglinde to her room where he tucked her beneath the covers and disappeared with a promise to bring her a tray of fresh tea and raspberry jam cookies, her favorite newly discovered confection. 

Ciel remained behind after his butler had hurried away to procure the promised sweets. Sieglinde watched the Earl as he pulled a padded chair up beside her bed and was seated. He was quiet for a long time and Sieglinde was reluctant to speak to the boy after everything that had happened. She was still a little bitter after he hadn’t come to her defense during her tutoring lesson.

Ciel finally broke the silence after about seven minutes had passed (Sieglinde had been watching the clock above her fireplace diligently).

“I’m sorry.” He sighed, almost so quiet that Sieglinde didn’t hear. 

“Sorry about what?” She asked, secretly reveling in the Earl’s awkwardness. 

Ciel’s single eye glared at her and she grinned softly. His expression relaxed. “I’m sorry about your feet. Sebastian is harsh when he’s in his tutor persona, sometimes he gets carried away. He once left bruises on my hands for a week after he tried to teach me a particularly difficult mathematics lesson.”

Sienglinde’s eyes widened and she reached across her lap, grasping Ciel’s small hands in her equally tiny ones. “How awful. Is he always so cruel?”

Ciel laughed bitterly, “No. After that he toned it down a little and only ever used the crop when I was being purposefully mischievous.”

Still, Sieglinde worried for the boy. Although he was technically her elder, he seemed so damaged and lost sometimes that he appeared much younger than her.

“He’s a butler. You shouldn’t allow him to treat you like that.” Sieglinde stated firmly, tightening her grasp on Ciel’s hands, her welts throbbed in protest. “Wolfram would never treat me so awfully.”

“Was it not Wolfram who allowed your former village to break and bind your feet until you were crippled? Was it not Wolfram who lied to you your entire life about your identity and your purpose? Was it not Wolfram who almost got you and my household killed?” Ciel fired off as he yanked his hand from Sieglinde’s hold. He frowned deeply and crossed his arms across his chest.

Sieglinde was at a loss for words so she turned away and faced the large window on the opposite side of her room. It gave a lovely view of the Phantomhive gardens. 

She heard Ciel sigh and shift in his chair before saying, “I apologize. That was unnecessary. But you don’t know Sebastian the way I do. He has saved my life more times than I can count and has always remained loyal to me, no matter the circumstances. We have a bond, much like you do with Wolfram, that cannot be broken.”

There was a strangeness in Ciel’s tone when he spoke of his bond with Sebastian but Sieglinde didn’t think it wise to question it. Ciel seemed overly protective of the dark butler and she did not want to step on his toes. Turning back around, Sieglinde grinned at the boy beside her.

“Will you play a game of chess with me?” She asked innocently. “I’ve been practicing with Wolfram and I think I’m finally decent enough to play against the undefeatable Ciel Phantomhive.” Her eyes glistened playfully at him.

Ciel blushed darkly and coughed to cover his apparent embarrassment. “W-well, I suppose I could spare an hour to amuse you while you recover. It is the least I can do.”

Ciel hurriedly went and grabbed his good chess board from his office and returned, setting it up on the bed so that Sieglinde could easily reach it. It wasn’t long before the two were engrossed in a tenacious battle.

“You said you were decent.” Ciel grumbled as Sieglinde took another one of his pieces hostage. At this rate, she would win in no time.

Sieglinde giggled, “I told you I’d been practicing.”

Three minutes later and Sieglinde had beaten Ciel at his own favorite game. Giggling girlishly, Sieglinde poked Ciel’s cheek and smiled toothily at him.

“Don’t be a sore loser, now.” She soothed when she noticed that Ciel was blushing again. Honestly, he was so easy to fluster, she thought giddily.   
“I’m not.” He insisted but his tone insinuated otherwise.

Sieglinde laughed again, full of life and good nature. “I think, as the winner of this little match, that I am owed a prize.”

Ciel was flabbergasted. “A p-prize?!” He sputtered, “What sort of prize will you demand of me? Sebastian is already working on your blasted raspberry jam cookies.”

Sieglinde placed her pointer finger delicately on her chin and raised her gaze to the ceiling as if deeply contemplating her wish. After a few tense seconds, Sieglinde finally met Ciel’s stare and leaned over, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ciel froze but did not pull away. 

The clock over the mantle ticked loudly as Sieglinde and Ciel remained locked at the lips. When Sieglinde finally released the boy, she almost fell over laughing at the utterly beet red shade that had flooded Ciel’s face. 

“A kiss from the handsome Earl Phantomhive will suffice for my prize.” Sieglinde laughed.

It was at that moment that Sebastian returned with a cart of steaming tea and warm raspberry jam cookies, leaving Ciel unable to respond.

“Young master, why are you so flushed?” Sebastian asked curiously as he served the two children their treats. “Do you have a fever?”

Sieglinde giggled while Ciel, if possible, blushed even darker.


	6. All Good Things (Sometimes) Come To An End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again loves. I’ve always tossed around the idea of Ciel’s parents still being alive and in hiding somewhere and given more recent manga chapters, this seems to be a growing possibility. This oneshot details an AU where Ciel’s parents are alive and had faked their deaths.  
> In this piece, Ciel is somewhere in his mid to late teens and the contract between him and Sebastian was sealed with a kiss ;) I had been tossing around the idea of turning this into an actual fic but I just don’t have the time to devote to another fic right now (of course, perhaps in the future, I may return to this idea). For now though, this will remain a oneshot.  
> Also, this oneshot is a bit darker than the other ones I’ve done. There are two character deaths and they are a bit violent. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy and please excuse any typos.

“F-father?” Ciel’s tiny voice wobbled unstably as he gazed at the tall sleek and familiarly warm man before him. His heart had stuttered in his chest as if an invisible villain had just wrapped its hand around it and squeezed ruthlessly. “Mother?”

  
“Hello son.” The man’s voice sounded exactly as Ciel remembered it in his hazy dreams of simpler and purer times. Dark and rich like Funtom chocolates, that was how Ciel described it as a child.

“Oh, Ciel.” The woman beside the man cooed, gentle and sweet, just like his mother used to when Ciel had been injured during play or suffered from a nightmare. “My darling boy, you’ve grown so much.”

“Dispel this illusion at once, Sebastian! This is cruel! Kill whoever is on the other side of it, I want them dead!” Ciel realized that he was shrieking his command when his throat ached in protest. Who would dare tease him, an Earl and known watchdog of the queen, in such a disgustingly cruel manner? Ciel had never been so furious, never. To use the image of his dead parents, both of whom he had loved so dearly and were the source of his desire for violent revenge, this was unforgivable.

But Sebastian remained still at Ciel’s side and did not say a word. Ciel spun around, fully prepared to reprimand his demon servant for disobeying and not acting quickly enough but Ciel paused when he noticed that absolute expression of loathing on the demon’s usually composed face. The demon’s eyes were glowing a burning crimson and his fangs were exposed, peeking out from under his snarling lips. Ciel had not often seen Sebastian look so feral and angry, the demon prided himself on his strict and professional self control after all and never allowed his personal emotions to interfere with his duties. Now, however, Ciel was frightened.

“Sebastian, what is the meaning of this?” Ciel questioned softer now, unconsciously he stepped back from his demon. He could feel the creature’s fury rolling off him like steam, suffocating him.

Sebastian’s furiously bright eyes turned their gaze to Ciel, glaring as if the boy had said something quite offensive. “This is no illusion, young master.” He growled, acid practically dripping from his mouth, “Those are none other than your assumed dead parents.”

“T-that’s impossible! It has to be a trick or some sort of magic. My parents were murdered, I saw the b-bodies! And even if by some miracle they had survived, they would have found me by now! They wouldn’t have left me to rot in that place!”

“It was a necessary sacrifice.” Vincent interrupted, his eyes cast downward in shame and his voice trembled with regret. “If we had come for you, they would have known that we were still alive.”

“You have no idea how horribly we’ve missed you, Ciel.” Rachel cried, two dainty and sparkling tears dripped down her face, an elegant display that Ciel believed to only be possible in the flowery poetry of noble ladies and lost love that Sebastian forced him to read for his literature lessons.

Vincent placed a comforting arm around Rachel’s thin waist and hugged her to his side, never once taking his eyes off Ciel. “We have never stopped thinking about you, my son.” The man’s voice was firm and somber, tinged with a painful sadness that made Ciel’s heart stop. “Your mother and I, we made some terrible decisions, trusted the wrong people, and dabbled in matters that mortals have no business in.”

Rachel’s face paled drastically as she wiped at her eyes with one slender finger. “We were naive and foolish.” She whimpered, “We wanted too much and we were willing to do anything to get it. We made deals with vulgar creatures and-” She could not bring herself to continue, instead choosing to bury her face in the fine fabric of her husband’s coat.

Vincent patted her back gently. “Suffice to say we were selfish and prideful. We dug our own graves and when they came for us that night, we had but only a few hours to plan before they were to invade and murder us all.” Vincent swallowed hard, looking utterly shameful and appalled at his own past behavior. “We requested the help of Undertaker, a dear friend of our family who possessed unique talents, to help us fake our deaths. These people would never stop hunting us if we simply fled so we had to make a convincing death scene.”

Realization dawned on Ciel as he listened to his father’s shameful recount of what had happened all those years ago, on the night that had ruined Ciel’s life. The bodies he had seen strewn across the sofas in the study, the pungent scent of burning flesh that filled his nostrils, the utterly horrifying scene that his young eyes had beheld, was a fake. But the tortures he had experienced afterwards had been anything but.

“You left me behind!” Ciel cried, “You abandoned me! Left me for those people to torture me, to use me in their demented endeavors, to utterly ruin me!”

Rachel emitted a loud broken sob at her son’s harsh words but Vincent remained strong, his eye only twitching minutely. “We wanted to take you with, you must understand. We love you, Ciel. You are our son and we wanted nothing more than to protect you. We were depending on Undertaker to take you under his wing, to protect you. He promised he would. But we should have known better. Undertaker never did anything for the Phantomhives unless it benefited him personally. That was our mistake.”

“Oh, Vincent! What fools we were! Such ignorant fools!” Rachel cried inconsolably. “Look at the company our son was forced to keep! The protection he was forced to seek out! A demon! A foul demon!”

Ciel started as did Sebastian beside him who, up until that point, had remained disturbingly still and quiet.

“Hush, Rachel.” Vincent scolded her softly, his eyes still never leaving his son. “Listen to me, Ciel. This demon, this creature that you have turned to, you must dismiss him at once. Associating with his kind, making deals and the like, is exactly what lead to your mother’s and my having to flee. Demons can never be trusted. They all turn on you eventually, too wild and despicable for their own good.”

Sebastian chuckled, dark and furious. Ciel cringed but did not distance himself from his butler.

“Pathetic human,” Sebastian addressed, his voice now guttural as if swimming through water, “You speak of me as if I am some rapid house pet that has bitten its master. How utterly ridiculous and hypocritical. Although that has always been the folly of man, all of you creatures are hypocrites. So quick to turn to the supernatural for aid, to grant you your insignificant little wishes, but when it’s time to pay up you all run and hide like frightened children.”

Vincent stepped forward, pushing his wife behind him. “You may have manipulated my son into buying your honeyed words and convincing promises but you cannot fool me. The Phantomhive family has long dealt with demons and other such terrifying creatures of Hell. You do not frighten me and I will not allow you to hold my son hostage any longer!”

“Hostage?” Sebastian laughed bitterly, “This boy willingly called out to me with his soul, he accepted the terms of our agreement and sealed it with a most passionate kiss.” The demon added smugly, “I have served him dutifully ever since. There was no manipulation involved in our relationship. We have always spoken plainly to one another and acted honestly. My young master knows where this will end as do I and there are no hurt feelings over it. It’s just business, a sentiment he clearly did not inherit from his father.”

Vincent’s face twisted, insulted, but quickly regained composure. “You speak like a true sophist, demon, as does all of your brethren.” Turning his gaze back to Ciel, he spoke earnestly, “Son, listen to me. I know you are angry, you have suffered greatly because of us, but I can save your from your damnation. You do not have to relinquish your soul to this beast. The Phantomhive have ways of breaking these deals, of banishing these creatures back to the Hell from which they came.”

Sebastian roared, cutting off any reply that Ciel may have given, and disappeared in a black blur of motion towards Vincent. The elder Phantomhive was prepared, however, and jumped out of the way with inhuman speed, Rachel tightly gripped in his arms.

“S-stop! Sebastian, stop!” Ciel screamed but his command fell on deaf ears as Sebastian once again, leapt at the human couple.

Rachel shrieked in horror as Vincent flung her to the side and turned to face Sebastian head on. It wasn’t much of a match, of course, but when Sebastian thrust his arm through Vincent’s chest, Ciel lost all composure and fell to his knees.

“Stop! Sebastian, please! This is an order! STOP!”

There was silence, only the sound of warm, thick, blood splattering against the cobblestone ground and Vincent’s ragged, pained, breaths filled the night’s brisk air. All was still. No one moved.

Until Rachel began screaming. It was a terrible sound, something like out of a gothic novel, tortured and beyond sanity. Rachel crawled on her knees, her once virginal white dress now soaked with mud and crimson blood that flowed down the road in a twisted river. Her blue eyes were hollow, as if they could not see, her hands gripped Vincent’s pants as if he were her only anchor holding her to this earth. And all the while, she never stopped screaming.

Until Sebastian swiped her head clean from her shoulders with a single swing of his free arm. The sickening snap of her spine and the wet plop of her head landing upon the cobblestone and rolling to a halt was the last straw. Her cold unseeing eyes were fixed in Ciel’s general direction and he lost all hold he had on the last remaining bit of sanity.

Ciel screamed, tears running at an uncontrollable pace down his face. His world was dyed red and shattering before his very eyes. The sky was raining fire and his skin crawled as phantom sensations curled around him, grabbing and pulling him down to Hell.  
And then everything was black and quiet. Finally.

XXXX

Ciel’s eyes cracked open as the intensity of yellow sunlight peeked through the thick curtains of his bedchamber. How odd. He couldn’t remember retiring to bed the previous night. He must have stayed up late finishing paperwork and fallen asleep at his desk in the library, such an occurrence often lead to this familiar foggy amnesia.

Sitting up slowly, taking note of an odd ache in his muscles, Ciel gazed around his room. It was still early, far earlier than he would normally rise on an average morning. It was unusual for his to wake before Sebastian came barrelling in with with hot tea and an irritating smirk. The demon was always far too enthusiastic about early mornings.

Speaking of the demon…

Ciel glanced at the clock ticking sturdily above his mantle. It was nearing six, at least two hours before Sebastian even considered rousing his young master from sleep. Strange though, Ciel couldn’t remember the last time he’d woken so early.  
Padding softly into his adjoining bathroom, Ciel gazed at himself in the mirror. He hadn’t really ever taken the time to observe his physical growth, though Sebastian and others in his life commented on it enough. His development had been stunted for a time after returning home, an understandable after effect of the months of abuse he endured, so he had always been rather short and skinny. However, around the time that he turned fifteen, Ciel shot up about two feet, gained some much needed muscle, and lost most of his facial baby pudge which made him so ‘adorable’ to everyone around him. He was quite thankful for that, honestly. Now, at the ripe age of seventeen, Ciel looked much like his father, mature lines and sharp eyes, just like the painting hanging in the hall.

His father…

Suddenly, images of rolling red rivers and stained white dresses filled his head. Oh god.

Turning towards the empty washing basin resting on the counter, Ciel heaved wretchedly into it as all the memories that had been flushed from his mind by the comfort of sleep, came flooding back. Gasping for breath, Ciel emptied the contents of his stomach, which wasn’t much considering that he hadn’t partaken in dinner the previous night. Burning acid stung at his throat as it crept up and dripped into the basin. It may have been a trick of the light, but it almost resembled the thick blood which had pooled at his father’s feet when Sebastian impaled him.

Sebastian.

The name was screamed silently in Ciel’s head as he replayed the scene in his mind. Sebastian thrusting his arm through Vincent’s chest, the other arm lopping off Rachel’s beautiful head. Why?! Why would he do that?! Sebastian knew how much Ciel loved his parents, how much he longed for their presence. He knew. He knew. He knew. And yet that hadn’t stopped the demon from killing them both in the most brutal of ways possible.

“Young master.”

Ciel froze at his title being calmly spoken, a chilling voice floating through his bathroom. He didn’t want to look at him. He had betrayed him. That demon, the one that Ciel had trusted for so long, had loved, had shared his body with, had given his everything to, his soul and heart, had betrayed him. There were no words to describe the fury and, more prominently, the immense hurt that Ciel felt. His heart was wilting in his chest, rotting and dying.

“Young master.” Sebastian repeated, his shoes clacking hesitantly against the tile of the floor. “I’ve prepared you a quick breakfast, your stomach really does require something in it before you begin your day.”

“Why did you kill them?” Ciel’s voice shook, something he was deeply ashamed of, but could not bring himself to fix. “My mother and father, why did you kill them?” He clarified when he received no answer.

Sebastian was quiet, not even his artificial breath could be heard as seconds ticked by.

“Tell me, that is an order! Or are you no longer bound by our contract since you have already betrayed it and disobeyed me.” Ciel knew his words were petty and bitter, highly undignified for a noble such as himself, but who was here to scold him? Certainly not his loving mother and father.

Sebastian sighed, although it was not out of annoyance. It was a sad sound, a pitiful one, something that should not be emitted from such a powerful creature.

“I obeyed your orders, young master. I exacted your revenge, as was our agreement, and disposed of the villains who murdered your parents.”

Ciel was flabbergasted, “You killed them, you filthy creature! If what you say is true than it should be you who is dead and cold in the ground as you are the one who murdered them!” Ciel cried furiously, “And yet here you stand before me, all smug and oblivious.”

“I am neither smug nor oblivious, young master. I held up my end of the contract. Our agreement was that I would dispose of the people who were responsible for the deaths of your mother and father. It just so happened that they themselves were the perpetrators of their own deaths. They faked their deaths, making you and everyone else believe them gone from this world, and leaving you in the clutches of those despicable monsters.” Sebastian spat, “I abided by the contract. I fulfilled my duty.”

Ciel was silent, for what was there for him to say? Sebastian was a twisted creature, he was a demon after all, just because the two had enjoyed each other’s passion didn’t mean that Sebastian had suddenly become a saint and forgot his backwards way of thinking.

Without resistance, Ciel allowed Sebastian to strip him of his night clothes and help into the tub where, suspiciously, there had already been warm water waiting. Sebastian scrubbed the boy’s skin gently as if one rough jerk would cause it to peel and fall away. Ciel leaned into the demon’s chest and closed his eyes, pushing away the haunting image of his mother’s ashen face staring up at him. Sebastian did not disturb him and continued his washing.

Ciel’s sense of time was gone. One moment Sebastian had been kindly washing him the tub and the next, Ciel was dressed in a comfortable casual attire that was usually only worn on Sundays when he was without engagements. Seated at the dining table, Ciel observed the ‘quick’ breakfast that Sebastian had laid out for him. The entirety of the table was filled with every delicacy imaginable and every single one of Ciel’s most favored foods. A bowl of warm sausages lay closest to Ciel along with a platter of chocolate chip scones; he grabbed some from each and then poured himself a glass of milk. Sebastian stood silently at attention beside his master, a cloth napkin hung over his arm. Ciel did not speak to him and thus, Sebastian made not a sound as the boy ate his fill of, mostly, unhealthy sweets and richly flavored meats. When at last Ciel could eat no more, he placed his silverware down and crumpled up his napkin on his plate. Sebastian cleared away the mess in record time. None of the other servants appeared to be around and so Sebastian had no need to conceal his demonic speed.

After breakfast was done, Ciel entered his office and sat at his desk. He didn’t need to wonder as to why Sebastian had prepared all of his favorite dishes that morning, Ciel knew perfectly well why. It was his last meal.

Ciel did wonder why the demon hadn’t simply devoured his soul right away as would have been expected. Sebastian was never one for senseless preamble though Ciel supposed the demon was trying to appeal to his master’s romantic side. Ciel wished the demon had just ripped his soul out the second his mother’s head hit the ground. It would have been far more merciful than drawing it out in this painful manner.

Ciel sat for over an hour at his desk, staring at the closed door with buzzing anticipation. Any moment his demon butler would come strolling through that door, a smug smirk upon his perfect face, and tear the soul right from Ciel’s frail human body with nothing but perhaps a snarky farewell as parting. But Sebastian did not come and Ciel was growing weary of waiting.

So, without a hint of hesitance aside from the slight tremor in his fingers, Ciel rose from his chair and exited his office. His manor was eerily silent, not a hint of the usual hustle and bustle that echoed off it’s large walls from his human servants’ clumsiness and easy banter. Ciel never thought that he would ever actually miss the sound of Maylene shattering a cabinet full of china or Finny’s pitiful wails after having destroyed another flower bed with his unnatural strength or the earth shaking blasts from the kitchen that signaled Bard having set off another unapproved weapon. Ciel had grown so used to the chaos that the absence of it had him feeling ill. What had become of the three humans he employed? Surely Sebastian didn’t kill them. He promised he wouldn’t, even after their contract had ended. Ciel had set aside a large sum for each of them so that they would be set for the rest of their lives after his “death”.

Ciel’s steady walk slowed to slow and hesitant steps and he descended the grand staircase, determination slightly shaken at the thought of his three sweetly ignorant servants lying cold and dead somewhere.

As if on cue, Sebastian appeared at the foot of the staircase, tall and imposing. Ciel met the demon’s gaze evenly and asked, “Where are the other servants?”

Sebastian answered kindly, “I have sent them into to town early this morning to gather some necessary supplies. We are running significantly low on fresh produce and dairy.”

Sebastian didn’t appear to be lying. But, of course, a demon was skilled in the art of dishonesty, so this didn’t mean much to Ciel.

“And why would you do that when this estate will have no need of fresh supplies after today?” Ciel asked sharply.

“Whatever do you mean, young master?” Sebastian asked with genuine confusion.

Ciel felt his heart race and his words just poured out of his mouth. “Our contract has been completed, you have disposed of the murderers of my parents, as you so thoroughly explained to me earlier, and so since you have completed your end of our contract then it is now time that I honor my end. Just know that I never entertained any thoughts of you sparing me just because you shared my bed a few times or that I had a couple moments of weakness and surrendered my body to you. I always knew where I stood and never considered trying to weasel out of my contract with you.”

That was a lie. Ciel had entertained plenty of thoughts and fantasies of a life with Sebastian at his side forever. The two would rule ruthlessly over London under the Queen as her watchdog and Sebastian would love him. Oh yes, perhaps that was what Ciel desired the most, for Sebastian to truly love him. A demon was incapable of love, Ciel had always known that. When Sebastian entered Ciel’s bed for the first time one stormy night after the boy had suffered a rather horrifying nightmare, Ciel had warned himself not to become entangled too deeply. Sebastian was a demon and a demon could never love a mortal child.

Ciel realized that several seconds had passed in awkward silence as Sebastian simply stared at him intensely.

“Young master,” Sebastian began but he paused, he seemed hesitant. What was wrong? “Young master,” He began again with more confidence, “I don’t even know where to begin. You have gotten the entirely wrong idea and perhaps this was an oversight on my part but please rest assured that this is not the end of our contract and I do not plan on devouring your soul on this day nor any day in the near future.”

Ciel was now the one who was hopelessly confused. “What do you mean? What was that large meal all about then? The extravagance of it? Was that not to be my last meal on earth?”

“Certainly not.” Sebastian replied as if mildly offended, “If I were to provide you with your last meal, it would most definitely not consist of any mortal sustenance but rather the rich delicacies of the supernatural, with taste and texture unrivaled by anything a human has to offer.”

“But you have completed your end of the contract. Are you...are you releasing me?” Ciel dared not hope it so but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit that there was small part of him praying that this was the case. He wasn’t scared of dying. In fact, he had wished himself dead on many occasions. But to cease existing? Yes, he was more than a little apprehensive about the whole thing. Only a fool with no sense of self preservation would not be.

“I could never release you, young master. To allow such a delicious soul to escape my grasp would be pure foolishness.”

Ciel couldn’t help the way his heart sank deeply at the admittance but he dared not allow it to show on his face and allow the demon to mock him for his silly human inclinations and emotions. He had always known this was the deal, Sebastian had never lied to him or mislead him. Ciel had always know that the contract would end in his death and Sebastian’s full belly.

“I would expect no less of you.” Ciel scolded himself for the way his voice wavered and shook. There was no need to be so upset!

Sebastian raised on elegant eyebrow, seeming confused before a sudden understanding dawned upon him and a small but surprisingly gentle smile curled his lips.

“Oh, my young master, you misunderstand me once more.”

Ciel felt his hand suddenly wrapped in warmth, encased in Sebastian’s firm hold. He felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, and embarrassed. His pride was wounded, his ego smarting from the reprieve. He didn’t want to look the demon in the eyes and see the smug glint within. But at Sebastian’s insistent hand pulling at his chin, Ciel had no choice but to allow his gaze to rise. Sebastian’s gaze was surprisingly glowing a brilliant red, his pupils sharp and direct as they stared into Ciel’s eyes.

“I have no intention of ending our contract so soon, young master.” Sebastian explained, “You have provided me with countless instances of entertainment, amusement, and...perhaps something new that I have not quite found the word for yet. Regardless, I have had the most enjoyable time serving under the guise of your bulter and being at your side these past years. to give all of that up simply for a few moments of blissful ecstasy? I would deemed the most foolish of all my kind.”

Ciel was utterly and hopelessly confused. His heart lurched painfully in his chest. “If not today then-”

Sebastian cut him off instantly. “Some day, yes. Our contract will end as you draw your last breath but until then, we may continue as master and servant, lovers, or however you choose. As long as you ward off the boredom that would otherwise plague me, I see no reason to end our contract as of right now.”

Ciel was at a loss for words. If he could attach a word to the emotion he felt then, perhaps it would be felicity.

“Then you-”

“Yes.” Sebastian answered the unfinished question. “I will remain at your side until such a time comes when you no longer provide me with what I require.”

“And what is it you require?”

Sebastian gave pause and smirked. “Your devotion, loyalty, and passion is all I need to willingly stay at your side.”

Ciel’s heart swelled with indescribable emotion and if anyone dared ask him about the reasoning behind his next actions, he would blame it on the sudden adrenalin rush and emotionally draining day. Ciel all but leapt into Sebastian’s chest, resting his check upon the smooth lapel of the butlers jacket and breathed in the calming scent that was wholly Sebastian.

The demon seemed taken aback by his master’s actions but he neither questioned them nor teased the boy, simply wound his two incredibly long and firm arms around Ciel’s middle and gave him a comforting squeeze.

“My, oh my, young master, you are quite affectionate today. Such behavior is unbecoming of a young lord such as yourself. And what would Lady Elizabeth say if she were to see you so scandalously wrapped around another?” Sebastian teased kindly.  
Ciel shook his head and pinched the demon’s leg, though he was quite certain Sebastian barely even felt it. “Don’t speak to me of decorum right now. I am too exhausted to banter with you.”

Sebastian laughed warmly and stroked his fingers down Ciel’s back in a highly suggestive manner. Ciel shivered.

“Then why don’t I tuck you back into bed and allow you a few more hours of rest. I have cancelled all of your meetings and engagements for today and asked that you not be disturbed by any visitors.”

Ciel had no objections and allowed his butler to all but carry him back to his bed and redress him in a fresh set of night clothes. As Sebastian gently pulled the covers up to Ciel’s chin, the boy abruptly sat up and kissed his lover passionately. Many things were said through that silent exchange. Endearments that neither had the courage to say, promises that could not be put into words, and emotion which could only be conveyed through physical expression.

Their lips moved together as the two participants did in life, harmoniously and with an edge of tension. When they finally pulled away and met the other’s gaze, all that needed to be communicated had been and Ciel drifted off to sleep under the watchful eye of his love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dears and welcome to my Kuroshitsuji drabble collection. Due to the Book of Circus release, I've been greatly inspired to get back into the Kuroshitsuji fandom and dabble a bit in writing with the characters again (which is an absolute joy to be honest) so this here will be just as the description says, a drabble collection. Random snippets in time with our favorite characters. The drabbles will usually have no connection to any of the others in the collection but if they do, I will be sure to label them as such.
> 
> Warnings: There will likely be a few drabbles in here that contain sexual content or at the very least gore/swearing. If you're uncomfortable with such content then please find another story that suits your needs because there are plenty. Also, SebaCiel is the main pairing for most of these drabbles unless otherwise stated so be warned.
> 
> With that all said and done, please enjoy!
> 
> ***This is unedited. The edited version will be posted soon***


End file.
